la magia de la amistad
by frida de frost
Summary: ispirada en la caricatura


La magia de la amistad capitulo 1

Prov de frida

Soy Frida y tengo catorce años junto a mis padres y hermano erick decidimos venir a vivir a la ciudad milagro un lugar muy hermoso también tengo a 3hermanas que ya no viven con nosotros mi hermas mayores anita y nikita y mi hermana Liliana una experta exploradora que ha viajado por todo el mundo en busca de objetos perdidos precisamente ella fue la que nos aconsejo venir a vivir a esta ciudad cada semana nos enviamos mensajes por email por muy lejos que estés es como tenerla en nuestra casa hoy es mi primer día en la escuela aunque estoy emocionada de ingresar no soy muy sociable prefiero pasar una tarde en la biblioteca que socializar con los demás

Fin prov de Frida

En ese momento le llego un mensaje a Frida por su celular .

Hola hermanita te envió este mensaje tan temprano por que se que hoy entras ala escuela te deseo mucha suerte y espero que conozcas a muchas amigas pd: espero que hayas recibido el regalo que te envié úsalo

-que será lo que me habrá enviado mi hermana –pensando –espero que llegue en el trascurdo del día ¿Qué será ?...

En ese momento mientras Frida entraba ala escuela una joven se adelanta. pero al ver a Frida se detiene de golpe

-hoolaa tu eres nueva

-eh … hola si ¿pero como sabes que soy nueva ?

-yo conozco a todos en esta escuela mi nombre es Julieta y ¿tu?

-fr..ida

-ahh … mucho gusto … Frida se que seremos muy buenas amigas -decía alegremente-tengo una idea este fin de semana te are una gran fiesta de bienvenida -¿te sorprendiste ? ¿he? ¿He?

-he .. si pero no me gusta lo ruidoso prefiero los lugares tranquilos

-que tonto ¿Qué clase de fiesta seria en silencio ? o sea aburrido con una fiesta como la que te are tendrás muchos amigos así no serás una chica sola y triste en vez de eso serás alegre y con muchos amigos

-ella nunca se calla –pensando

En ese momento aparece una chica corriendo a gran velocidad tirando a Frida y a Julieta

-excelente por fin no llegue atrasada a clases

-¡oye! ¡Fíjate por donde corres! –decía Frida molesta

-chu,chu… silencio niña

-¿niña ? mira quien lo dice

-tengo 13 años de acuerdo

En es momento otra chica aprecio tiran ala chica que discutía con Frida

-permiso

-oye fíjate por donde vas

La chica miro al quien hablaba pero no vio a nadie

-mmm… no hay nadie

-¡como que nadie !

Luego otra chica la tiro

-habrán paso a nuestra presidenta

-¿Quién es ella ? –preguntaba Frida

- su nombre es jade es la mas popular de la escuela y también la presidenta de la junta de alumnos …ha y le encanta la moda –decía Julieta

-vamos chicos es hora de clases que todos tengan un muy buen día –decía jade

-lola ¿Qué haces en el suelo ?

-nada ahora que llegaste mejor vamos a clases Nicole –decía lola

-o..ok –decía Nicole

-que tímida es –pensaba Frida

-frida ¡nos vemos en clases !

-¡espérame !

En ese momento una ultima joven aparece y se queda observado a Frida mientras ella entraba ala escuela después de un día ajetreado

-uff.. por fin llegue a casa -decía Frida –el primer día de escuela siempre es agotador

Entro asu habitación y encontró a su hermano

-he .. hola Frida –decía Érick nervioso

-¡que haces en mi habitación Erick !

-solo usaba tu computadora

-seguro estabas revisando mis cosas

-no … por cierto te lleg un paquete de Liliana

-genial finalmente llego

-¿no lo abriste verdad ?

-he ¿Quién crees que soy ?mira no esta abierto

-ya te puedes ir

-después quiero ver que te envió

-¡sol de mi habitación !-decía Frida gritando

Después de una hora

-ahora que termine de ducharme y ponerme la pijama , veré que me envió

-he que bien un libro me encantan los libros

-¿mmm? ¿Qué es eso ? son 6 joyas le pego un papel y dice para ti y tus amigas aun no tengo hermanita

-¿y esto ?

-ha un lindo cintillo también le puso un papel úsalo y conocerás tu secreto mmm Liliana y sus mensajes

Se coloca el cintillo en la cabeza y una luz cubre toda la habitación y despierta en n lagar extraño

-¿mm ? ¿Qué me paso ?

-¿Dónde estoy ?

En ese memento se oyo una voz

-estas en otro plano de la realidad

-ha quien eres tu

-soy pequeña encencia del espíritu de un alicornio llamada celestia

-no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando

-te explicare primero que nada debes entender que existen muchas dimensiones uno de estos era un reino llamado esquestria era habitado por ponis mágicos y otros animales inteligentes yo gobernaba hace mucho tiempo atrás ese reino junto ami hermana luna yo controlaba el dia y ella la noche crendo la prefecta armonía en ese lugar pero eso es lo único que se de esa época como tedije antes soy solo un pequeño residuo del espíritu de celestia dejo en ese cuerno y por eso mi conocimientos e información son limitados

-¿hablas de esto ? pensé que solo se trataba de un cintillo

-si en este mundo hace varios siglos atrás existió una civilización llamada los bronies eran humanos que rendían tributo a las dos princesas de eqestria como si trataran de diosas la información sobre esta civilización y cundo conoció de la existencia de celestia y luna también es limitada

-pero aun no me explicas ¿Por qué te me has aparecido ?

-tu poses el espíritu de un elemento de la armonía y por eso pude contactarme contigo

-¿elementos de la armonía ?

- es una fuerza esencial que se compone de 6 objetos :

El primero es el de la honestidad

El segundo dela lealtad ,el tercero es de la risa

El cuarto es la bondad y el quinto de la generosidad

Pero tu poses el de la magia

Tengo imformaciobn que hace mucho teimpo las princesas utilizaron este poder para detener una criatura maligna y esto se trataba del por que me cumunico contigo eres la escogido para proteger tu mundo de una gran amenaza

-¿Qué ? ¡debes estar bromeando !

-sola no podras hacerlo ¿te fijastes de las seis joyas que venían junto al cuero ? la joya que representa ala magia junto a tu cueron te permite que manipules en el mundo humano la magia que tines en tu espíritu por el momento tu misión es encontrar a las otras cinco que posen un espíritu capas de controlar los demás elementos

-pero por que debemos proteger el mundo ¿Cuál es esa ameneza ?

-solo la verdadera celestia sabe la verdad .pero decidió enviar los elementos de la armonía a este mundo y se los dejo ala civilización bronie junto con dos profecías

-¿dos profecías ?

-la primera dice cundo la luna se torne de un rojo intenso nacera una niña que traerá con ella la venganza de la princesa exiliada pero la segundo la que mas importancia le dio celestia y dice cundo el dia sea tragado por la noche y el sol y la luna sean una un solo resplandor en el cielo dara aviso que se aveciana la bestia que trai el caos odio y descordia cuidado con su ojo por que todo quien lo vea perderá la ezperaza y la armonía después de escribir esas preofecias se dice que vivio a este mundo a recarnar como humana

-y ¿Quién pude ser ahora celestia ?

- será quien haya logrado encontrar las riunas de los bronies y extrajera ese cuerno y los objetos de la armonía

-pero Liliana fue quien me las envio ¡oh ! ¡entoces ella es la recanacion de celestia ! –decia Frida pensando

-ahora debes irte en otra ocacion te enseñare a usar la magia que posees recueda encontrar alas cinco restantes que posen los espiritus de la armonía

En esmento el curno brillo asiendo que a Frida le dolliera la cabeza

-¡princesa celestia espere !

-¡princesa celestia espere ! si que tines sueños raros

Ensemeomento Frida despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación y su hermano la veía

-te dije que no entraras a mi habitacon

Ya los lejos de donde se encontrba la casa de Frida

-Tenia razón ella es una de las que pose los elementos de la armonía –decia pronto me vengare de todos los que me despreciaron en mi vida pasada y sobre todo de ti celesria .

Contunura …


End file.
